masterfox3000fandomcom-20200214-history
Masterfox3000's played video games
Video games, are art. '''Your puny non-video game mind wouldn't understand! These are all the video games i have played! They are mostly organized from alphabet and console! Top Ten Video Games '''1. Mega Man Legends 2 (2000) by Capcom 2. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (2004) by Nintendo 3. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004) by Rockstar Games 4. Resident Evil 4 (2005) by Capcom 5. S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl (2007) by THQ 6. Killer7 (2005) by Grasshopper Manufacture 7. Luigi's Mansion (2001) by Nintendo 8. Ape Escape (1999) by Sony Computer Entertainment 9. Mega Man X4 (1997) by Capcom 10. Star Fox 64 (1997) by Nintendo ''NINTENDO ENTERTAINMENT SYSTEM ''(Also known as the Famicon for you European people out there!) '' '''Back to the Future II & III - '''I couldn't get pass the first level, not because it was hard or something... But just because it was boring. '''Bad Dudes - '''Are you a bad enough dude to save the president? '''Bad News Baseball - '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jGR-rKOTxaI Is that ryu? Anyways, great casual game... better with friends! '''Bad Street Brawler -' The game runs so smoothly but GOD, THE THEME SONG is so... so.... Bad Street? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTfKASNv54I Balloon Fight - '''Psychics in a NES GAME?! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSKXykKsIiA '''Barker Bill's Trick Shooting - '''The title screen has a good animation but other than that its your typical Duck Hunt spin-off. IT EVEN HAS THE DOG AS A CHARACTER! But the thing i most like is the shadowing and animation on the Balloons. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99-hAB971mU '''Base Wars - '''It's your typical baseball game for the NES but with ROBOTS and great sprite animation! "YEAH." - Title Screen. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqB6rY94DCw '''Baseball - JUST... BASEBALL. I gotta admit out of the baseball games i've played on the NES this one is by far the lowest, it looks like it could run on a Atari. And the gameplay isn't that special. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zBfRD6qevM Baseball Simulator 1.000 -''' OH MY GOD, WHY IS EVERYTHING SO FAST?! SO FAST I CANT THINK- WAIT WHAT IM ALREADY OUT?! Also you can play baseball in a Space Stage... That is awesome. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hd8QTmAo88 '''Baseball Stars - ''Be a champ!'' It's made by SNK! also, the fictional teams are hilarious. The sequel is more colorful and runs more smoothly but it doesn't have a kick ass screen menu like the first one does. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3a_Kh4Kq8Ts Baseball Stars 2 - ''Be a champ.... For the second time!'' Bases Loaded 1 to 4 - '2 is a rehash of 1 and 4 is a rehash of 3... WHY IS THERE SO MANY BASEBALL GAMES ON NES?! In my opinion, 3 is the best of the series for good animation and decent music. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfumppUWRVk '''Batman - '''Cool music and great difficulty. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCA_msAEn8k '''Batman : Return of the Joker - '''Feels more of a shooter than a platformer, kinda like Contra except with Batman. {C}'Battle Chess -''' Ummm what can i say? Its Chess... It doesn't even have a main menu! Also there is death scenes in the game are animated into some sort of cutscene, that is kinda interesting i guess. Oh and the Animation and movement of the characters is super slow. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTlVP5cn0nw 'Battle of Olympus - '''Ok, i swear... This is a 100% Zelda II clone except with cheesy music and less exploration. It's a really stereotype to Greek mythology and all that stuff. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkbd63TMvKY '''Battle Ship -' What can i say? It's the famous Battle Ship from those table games you played as a kid, except in video game form and with animated cutscenes of the missiles hitting your ship. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkcBj3YQrGE 'Battletoads - '''BATTLETOADS. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N148V6IEZos '''Battletoads & Double Dragon -' BATTLETOADS..... WITH DOUBLE DRAGON. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pw43zv0bpXA 'Bee 52 -' A somewhat 2D flying shooter where the mission is collect honey, you die in one hit against other insects. Also why the 52? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8bzf21-qdQ 'Beetlejuice - '''Let us get to the fact, the game is shit... But the music is made by David Wise (AKA: guy that made the music in Donkey Kong Country). And i gotta admit, the last thing im gonna think of is beetlejuice when i listen to this song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nm92PAkHXMs '''Best of the Best: Chapionship Karate -' It's Mortal Kombat for the NES. 'Bible Adventures -'' '''GOOD WORK, BUT YOU FORGOT BABY MOSES. '' '''Bible Buffet '- A potato with a Sombrero. '''Big Bird's Hide & Speak - '''HAHAHAH HAH AH HAHAH HAH AHAH HA HAHAHAHHAHAHWA AHAHHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA HAHAH AHAAHAHAHAHAH AHAH AH AH AH AH AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVAyvEP5fRE '''Big Nose the Caveman - Its HP system is like Mario, except there is no Mushrooms, only fire flowers.... And by fire flowers i mean rock. For a 1991 game on the NES its pretty brownish. Big Nose Freaks Out - 'A platformer where you controll the same caveman "Big Nose" on some kind of surf board CONTROLLED by ROCK power. '''Bigfoot - '''No, its not about the actual Bigfoot... It's about racing with monster trucks. You go from L.A. To N.Y. doing wacky races with other monster trucks and i gotta say, THIS GAME IS ONE BIG CLUSTER FUCK, at first you will not know what happened in the first 30 seconds! THERE'S POWER-UPS LIKE BUZZSAWS, THERE'S CARS TO YOU TO SMASH IN THE BACKGROUND, YOUR ENEMY CAR WILL EXPLODE MORE THAN ONCE HOLY SHIT WHAT IS GOING ON! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9Owt2F2Lek '''Bill Elliott's NASCAR Challenge - '''It's a first person view racing game made by Konami, the 3D animation is pretty smooth. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-6LXN4T2j0 '''Bionic Commando -' One of my favourite games ever on the NES. You duck, cover and shoot! You use a grappling hook! YOU KILL HITLER! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0y6NZmPJD9U '''Black Bass USA - '''You know those Golfing games for the NES? This is just like them, except with fishing. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQWhTjfNWPQ '''Blackjack - '''I never was good with card games. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7lt4hmHy1Q '''Blades of Steel - BLADES.OF.STEEL. It's the best hockey game so far on the NES. It runs so smooth and you can fight people. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHk438I2lDA Blaster Master - 'The best adventure game for me on the NES. You can get out your tank and go in a isometric view while entering a tunnel, oh and you can make your tank dance by press up. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0hcKivG-Gw '''Blue Marlin -' HOLY FUCK WHY IS THIS GAME SO EPIC?! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6nihjO1NtM 'Blues Brothers - '''It's much your typical platform game with flaws. Hold B to run and A to jump, the STAIRS don't automatically go up by holding up but you gotta keep pressing A that is a huge flaw for me. It's cool to hear Blues Brothers in 8-bit though. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vAszKKHsfGA '''Bo Jackson Baseball -' A really complex baseball game. Also GOD TIER NES ANIMATION. '''Bomberman - I NEVER WIN. Bomberman II -''' Bomberman has more personality in this one i guess, and the music is more complex and cool. Oh and the animation is more smooth. '''Bonk's Adventure - Game where you play as a BALD kid and you get power ups such by EATING MEAT LIKE A BARBARIAN WITH YOUR TONGUE. Lot's of cool shit happen and the art style of this game is wacky as hell... The sequel is cool too! Boulder Dash -''' Yeah, you know? Boulder Dash... This is a more colurful and NES-like version of Boulder Dash. It feels like its created by Konami or Capcom but it isn't. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4dI-8QEn-w '''Boy and His Blob: Trouble on Blobolonia - I wouldn't know about this if it wasn't for the Wii sequel but it starts off with a Indiana Jones like title screen. The rest of the game is with a atari styled animation. You feed stuff to your blob and he transforms to what that food makes him transform to. Bram Stoker's Dracula -''' Sony made a game for Nintendo! The water hurts you, and a you control a Frodo looking character (that is actually Keanu Reeves) that uses SONIC BOOMS as attacks, you have a timer, enemies POP out of nowhere and kill you and the design of the boxes look a bit too familiar to Mario Bros... Atleast the animation is pretty smooth. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HrvpL42I7Ug The music looks like it came from a C64 game and at some times the music BECOMES a CLUSTER FUCK really. Listen to it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=al9i-RgU8Fg track 06 is nightmare mode. 'Break Time - The National Pool Tour -' I never liked that much Pool. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YG6yg7gHTeA BreakThru - It's kinda hard to find a 2D shooter that is with a ACTUAL CAR... I mean its always a space ship or something but a car? Didn't expect that. THERE IS MINES EVERYWHERE AND YOU GOTTA CATCH UP SOME SPEED TO MAKE SOME HUGE JUMPS. The game is hard. 'Bubble Bath Babes -' Oh my god, are those 8-bit tits? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2Je-7zo6ng (The video is censored but you can easily get a rom somewhere to see it actually if you WANT IT SO MUCH.) 'Bubble Bobble -' DINOSAURS THAT PUT YOU IN A BUBBLE AND EAT YOU. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O49OgQ_kogw Bubble Bobble Part 2 - Wait a minute... That Dinosaur WASN'T A DINOSAUR AT FIRST? Animation is better, and BIGGER...Really the battle places are smaller than the first game, you have power ups this time. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZrQ29xVKnLc 'Bucky O'Hare -' It's a simple run and gun game where you control a alien GREEN rabbit that has to save its species of slavery from the FROGS (Aka: the french). I also HEARD that this game had lots of fame with its OWN CARTOON. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6Mh7hhaqhk 'BUCKY! CAPTAIN BUCKY O'HARE~ ''The music in the game is so awesome no wonder this game was made by Konami. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToAiSk6BMA0 Bugs Bunny Birthday Blowout -''' BLOWOUT MY ASS. <--- Well as you can see it's a bad game. The movement of the camera is by far the most "LAGGIEST" it kinda does a glitch effect. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztXobgnJ6t0 'Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle -' It's some kind of generic puzzle game WITH MULTI-COLOR cats. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obnGcIxXMSE '''Bump'n'Jump - '''Like the title says its a game where you bump and jump! Your mission is to save SOMEONE in a car saying "HELP ME", you gotta bump your enemies to the side and gain points while jumping to survive. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3RD6yii_JHw '''Burai Fighter' -' OH MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST NES GAME EVER. This was my first NES game ever and boy i'm i lucky to call it my first, it came with a bundle while buying a NES. It's a cool smooth shooter that you control a space suit man fighting against a disgusting alien planet, the game is difficult as fuck and i only managed to go to level 2 as a kid (aka: the underwater one. GOD DAMN WATER LEVELS) This game also had a gameboy port that i also bought! The level design is meant to fuck you UP if you go spare one second to see a place you get trapped and SQUASHED to death but your silly mistake... The game also takes advantage of this because in 1 level it tricks you that your gonna die and slowly puts the camera back to the side again WHAT A DOUCHE GAME. '''You can get a small number of 3 power ups (but there good dont worry) each one has like a MAX (that is A labeled in this game) The LASER''' A goes in all four ordinal directions shooting powerful long-ranged lasers. The''' RING A shoots 3 rings at front spread gun from contra (While it shoots 1 at the back at the same time). The '''MISILE' '''A goes in all four cardinal directions, it is very powerful but slow to shoot. Heres some gameplay: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvUyem14KYo There is also my personal-nostalgic theme song that will be in my head FOREVER http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kcYSClMn9-E '''Burger Time -' Classic game with that Atari feeling, the plan is simple you run from food monsters such as sausages, use salt to stun them(if you want), complete a burger by walking on the ingredients on the platforms. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVTssi7FLd0 Cabal -''' One of those shooter that are in third person for consoles... And from the looks its based around a World War 2 location! I gotta say i love these types of games. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klFfgVTYD1s 'Caesars Palace -' Well... I don't know what to say it starts off with a flashy introduction with some cool animation and some really ALIVE theme song going on and then suddenly you're in a casino! You move your cursor to play a gambling-related thing and that's pretty much it! OH and you can go to the bathroom thats pretty cool too i guess! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6UyaiTvybok 'California Games - '''My favorite game is the "FOOT BAG" one! This is a game that comes with 6 EXTREME sports done IN CALIFORNIA, BROOO. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkeJmgDtRTM '''California Raisins: The Grape Escape - '''You play as raisins. At first you can choose the difficulty and 4 worlds, you shoot purple liquid and its your typical platform game except with raisins. I also feel that the game is incredibly unfair... '''Caltron 6-in-1 -' A part of me says this game is horrible but a part of me is saying i shouldnt be that hard on it, well all of the 6's games are rip off's and mostly unfair! OH and you gotta love that the first game intro is SLOW AS FUCK. I couldn't find gameplay of this video but i found a fair and simple review in 3 parts done by a kid that you can see to understand that game: 'Part 1-' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUKog2nhOuQ 'Part 2 - '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4UBZ-viboY '''Part 3 -' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKzjsDMShX0 'Captain America and The Avengers -' I'm surprised... I really am! The game has great music, great animation, and the cutscenes are good(and you have a option of skipping dialog with START!) AT first i was CRAZY thinking all the time "THIS GOTTA BE MADE BY KONAMI OR CAPCOP IT JUST HAS TO" but it was wasn't! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnKM5Wso2Nk 'Captain Skyhawk -' The graphics are so good this isn't even 8-bit anymore its 9-bit! It's a fun 2.5D shooter with stuff such as altitude and FIRST PERSON(at some levels). This isn't your typical shooter! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGNdTY4vsHU 'Casino Kid -' The game starts with some little plot of some guys wanting to get you and the game starts off with a RPG-like map overview... You know? The one in like Pokemon and Final Fantasy... Yeah, that one! The talking system in this game is pretty DEEP AND AWESOME and it looks like its awesomeness is being used to waste with CPUs saying lame things like "LATER, BUDDY!" and the guy just makes a pose and hes like "yeah well fuck your shit im the boss check out my white suit HNNNNNG ANIME STYLE FROM THE FUCKING 80's" I honestly don't like poker... But the dialog and rpg style of this game helped SOMEWHAT ON MAKING ME WANT TO GO AHEAD INTO MORE GAMEPLAY. 'Casino Kid 2 -' It's like the first one except with a street fighter 2 map overview isntead of a RPG overview. 'Castelian - '''It's a game where you controll a frog thing in a 3D world to get to the top of the tower, the gameplay is really slow and it might lag at times so it isn't my type of game. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXVy6XumttI '''Castle of Deceit - '''You controll a wizard on a quest for.... Well there isn't no plot at all gentlemen! You're just a wizard going to point A to point B. The animation is smooth and somewhat cool but the camera lags and that just screams out "BAD GAME", you go to thirdperson at some points and the enemies are things such as flying wings without a body, floating blue eyes, dragons in the water that are inpossible to hit so bare yourself for some damage, flying floppy alien ships, giant flies, generic purple squiddles, purple birds and etc. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HnIL3hsYTlc '''Castle of Dragon -' This game is kinda of awesome in a way, its Castlevania but with more strategy and slower and its more 1vs1 combat more than platforming. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eENzMDmONuQ 'Castlequest -' A puzzle game where jumping is like JUMPING IN THE FUCKING MOON and you play as a 3 mustiqueers styled characters in the medi-evil times. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKYgKCTQiZw 'Castlevania -' Oh boy, where do i start? The music is great but when you are playing this game you need to be PERFECT, YOU GOTTA DODGE ALLOT OF SHIT AND EVERY ATTACK MAKES YOU FALL TO YOUR INSTANT DEATH MEDUSA MEDUSA HEADS MEDUSA HEADS BLUH BLUH BLUH. Other than the gameplay the game itself is a homage to old horror movies. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSiXdRJDAEM 'Castlevania II: Simon's Quest -' WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAS TO BE SO COMPLICATED. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJiwVKldv_4 'Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse -' A better sequel, now with more characters and more cool music. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiW-vy0ZdAA 'Caveman Games -' A game with allot of choices to play sports in Caveman style. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPWPid4UxBw 'Challenge of the Dragon - '''This game is bad to the CORE but i think i enjoyed it! It's halarious how some enemies often kill themselfs (A BOSS FIGHT DID THIS ONCE) and how you can istant kill a enemy by pushing them over to a pit... Also the attacking is somewhat AWKWARD since there is some kind of kick that is a impulse futher and then a sword as in some kind of bad combo (this killed me once of so bad) The ga me is easy because your HEALTH goes on and on and ON AND ON AND ON (you have 5 hearts but it looks like each heart takes 10 hits, aka 50 hits to die... PLUS you can find a potion really easy to heal up... OH and if you die you come back at the same point due to 1-ups and shit) by level 3 it gets harder with annoying enemies such as NINJAS that trow shit at you every second like 5 SHURICANS and i cant EVEN GET CLOSE to HIT THEM, also the map screen makes me laugh just for one reason... That god damn bad art face... JESUS CHRIST. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r89Swid8vpw '''Championship Bowling -' One of the nicest bowling games i found on NES. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wu-dqn8KHU '''Championship Pool - Great graphics but bad music, also i find the controlls way cool for a simple pool game. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kdY94SxNMA Cheetahmen II - WOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I just killed a hurricane... ALIVE! Living wood worms and much more such as sasquash, the music in this game is fucking awesome and its known to be the best game ever on the NES! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKKR-P90x64 Chessmaster - 'Chess. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHY0Wh4_ap0 '''Chiller -' A Horror themed shooter with the light gun, so much gore for a NES game. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNDwY3tHpuI 'Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers -' When is saw that CAPCOM i knew what to expect, i got a good platform game with great music. The gameplay has a grabbing style that you get stuff and use them to win. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=82Opm9xGjRA '''Chubby Cherub - '''It's a game where you controll a angel out to be FAT and eat all the food avoiding dogs... It's just one of those weird games. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MvGr7QIjaU0 '''City Connection - It plays like a arcade game like pac-mac or something, you are a car trying to white out all the roads, if you do so you complete a level... Can be insanely diffucult at times. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZ1oA-QBflI Also look at the Japanese ad for the game: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_bd61fiKpY My driver wasn't a cute female thats for sure. Clash at Demonhead -''' NO GUYS, NOT THE BAND FROM SCOTT PILGRIM. This actually a interesting platform shooter with multiple ways to go though a island and "'''TALKING TIME" that is like interacting with enemies. Cobra Triangle - It doesn't have to do with nothing with snakes BUT it has to do with a BOAT that FLIES. This game is so awesome its a racing/isometic shooter WITH A BOAT. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWshFqnMjZM Code Name: Viper - 'OH MY GOD WHY DOES THAT MAN HAS NO PANTS! You are a naked soldier killing millions while cheery music plays to it. A fairly good platform shooter for the NES! It has a ammo quantity you gotta go though secret doors to get them, and you have 2 HP but it's not that hard to loose them. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0gG2XAtulE '''Color A Dinosaur -' Tommy Tallarico is where its at. 'Commando -' A isometic shooter made by Capcom. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2B76JAp8TNg 'Conquest of the Crystal Palace -' You play as a samurai in the EDO period and its a great platformer with great music, some times you will see a woman BLUSHING SO HARD (It's not like i want to sell you a power-up y-you...) she sells you things such as powerups and health with the coins you get in battle, she also becomes a reporter for a short time... I don't know some kind of joke? You can also send out your dog companion to help http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBwEZ7JAY3k 'Contra -' SO MUCH MANLIES HNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7vcUei5u2E 'Contra Force -' If there was a option to make a Contra saturday morning cartoon show it would be with the characters from this game, i do feel that this Contra game is like a Gameboy spin off more than a NES game itself... You can choose 4 different characters, each one has its own guns and stuff. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3FmcjRhDmE 'Crash 'n the Boys: '''Street Challenge - AGAIN... NOT THE SCOTT PILGRIM BAND... But actually a great game by the creators of River City Ransom, has a great musical core! You play sports games vs. allot of guys you gotta defeat. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTio8zoLMhQ '''Crystal Mines -' A puzzle game that is more of a chore than a actual puzzle game! You go collecting all the level collecting diamonds. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrFHhfppWfg 'Crystalis -' A RPG Action game in a post-apocalyptic place with mutated animals, a gem of the NES for me. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-v3QrZ6x14 'Cybernoid: The Fighting Machine - '''It's kind of a collection full of 2D shooter challenges, that reminds me of "I WANNA BE THE GUY". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJCYbXC19no '''Danny Sullivan's Indy Heat -' A fairly good racing game for the NES! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OwrcBNcBBI 'Darkman -' A UNDERRATED GEM FOR THE NES. Perfect music, excellent animation, interesting plot and good overall! (Obviously its made by OCEAN) I think i could say the battle style is a bad thing but you get used to it, you see its very easy to loose health you cant mash buttons to win, so it takes strategy to win a simple fight without taking damage as in: Avoiding him using a path up, or waiting him to go to the end of the platform so you can kick him down and its a Instant kill! It's not a good idea to go fist to fist because at the end of the battle you will have half of your hp drained from the battle you had, but lets go to the plot and setting now! You play as Darkman a guy that hes past was destroyed and he has became a "monster", he uses disguises to take indentities of the bad guys! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1RyyRUwVHT8 'Darkwing Duck -' CAPCOM with the whole disney thing again, this time with Darkwing Duck! Has a interesting grapling to something up style of gameplay. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2X6ONeTqik 'Dash Galaxy in the Alien Asylum - '''A puzzle/platform game where you go in rooms get items in ZERO gravity, you have a oxygen meter and its somewhat gets hard later. It might be slow but i enjoy it! The ending is pure exclamation king "CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r36U_CLAtYY '''Day Dreamin' Davey -' Gotta love that i can't pass the first screen. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJgQFOXP4Y4 'Days of Thunder -' With a title like that i didn't expect a 3D racing game. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbgxK4fOnOo 'Deadly Towers -' Bad music and balls that take forever to kill... Oh and bad map design. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZLgGIMjJNM 'Defender II -' Sounds like a atari game, plays lik a atari game, is a generic 2d shooter like a atari game... BUT IT AIN'T ON ATARI. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCfNkVkCn9M ''Deja Vu - A NES point and click adventure with great plot. WHAM!! YOUR HAND IS NUMB FROM THE IMPACT! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GojaxH3Se7A Demon Sword -''' That has to be the slowest menu screen ever! You controll a fast ninja that can jump so high at some times it BREAKS the meaning of passing a whole level, the animation on the sword has to be one of the most smoothest animations ive seen on the NES. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKaPqSy8RhU 'Desert Commander - '''OH MY GOD IT'S ADVANCED WARS BUT FOR NES. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4TFwMj4xf8 '''Die Hard - '''God damn this game is DIE HARD. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WV0NCiN2i5c '''Dig Dug II -' Yeah when i first saw it i thought what the fuck? A sequel to Dig Dug? Instead of 2D, its a isometic view! And you can dig trails doing a whole hole in the land destroying the island. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iT31Feurjm4 'Digger: The Legend of the Lost City -' As the title says its about a digger... A really pink one in fact that looks cute until he grabs out hes shovel and puts on hes ">:(" face. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOSgiq_YTTw 'Dizzy The Adventurer -' A game where you are a walking egg with various things you must do to complete a simple goal like get items then use that item on something or someone to continue the adventure. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOHa1jIUkrE 'Donkey Kong - '''The original classic in where you play as a Plumber trying to save a princess from a Monkey using barrels to kill you. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gr-6j87tqcQ '''Donkey Kong Jr. - '''A game wher you save the original Donkey Kong from a cage from the "evil" plumber... Instead of jumping and uses ladders you use vines. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PguQ26118lw '''Donkey Kong 3 -' In this one you controll a plumber shooting some gas or something to make Donkey Kong go up, the goal is to him raching the top. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWdtYW5U9DI 'Double Dragon - '''You go on a mision to have your girl after shes PUNCHED IN THE STOMACH HNGGGGGGGG, it's your simple beat-em-up you can grab things, you can punch, you can kick and you can use those things you grabbed. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uilX4h8sEBg '''Double Dragon II: The Revenge - '''Better graphics and animation but the controll system is a bit different, pressing a does left and pressing b does right... Depending on what side you're facing it might punch at your front or kick back. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWfNVX6AXDU '''Double Dragon III: The Sacred Stones -' Animation and graphics are better etc, you can now run in this game! This game unlike the others has cutscenes and dialog! The combat is more slow than the other ones in the series and that's just bad with me. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSL7fTupMUY 'Double Dribble -' PLAYIN SUM B-BALL, THE BEST BALLS! DOUBLE DIPPLE. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-PUj1H52ko 'Dr. Ma'rio- In my opinion, Dr. Mario has the cathciest song in all classics of NES. No contest! The game is a awesome puzzle where you need to put 4 pills to kill a virus, wipe out all the viruses and you win! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ziH6tVJwEU 'Dragon Fighter -' It's castlevania but faster. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmMEjvQiso4 'Dragon Power - '''CRYSTALBALLS! It's suppose to be a rip off of Dragon Balls! Also the dialog is the best shit ever: "'OKAY, OKAY. LET'S GO ON A TRIP." "HOW DO WE SEARCH?" "USE THIS! DRAGON RADAR. NOW, LET'S GO." 'Then later after going a 30 second level that is so easy you can go though everything without giving a damn. '"YEOW! HELP!" "OH NO DID SHE GET CAUGHT?" Then the next level starts... The HP system is a power meter that starts with 100, each second your energy drains and each punch you get it drains even harder, so do it fast and get on with it! You then find the girl and she says "HURRY! HELP ME, PLEASE!" and then you get in the door and "HEY. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" '''her shocked face turns into a giant "^____^" and says "I'M FINE. BUT GET THAT BAND OF THEIVES." And then since its inpossible to continue with the second boss you die... GAME OVER. But don't worry folks ive played the whole game and all i can say is that the dialog gets even better! This is a must play NES game, the gameplay is bad but you can deal with it! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zz5cs5gEVro Also if you just wanna see the cutscenes of the game just check this out: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pc6rtVWWZw4 {C}'Dragon Spirit: The New Legend -' At first i thought it would be a RPG with the menu screen and the introduction, then SUDENTLY out of nowhere SHOOTING STARTS, YOU'RE A BLUE DRAGON FUCK SHIT UP... But then... It's over! 1 and a half minute of gameplay and its over! It went to the menu screen... Then i tried again and it was a totally different level, well after the whole introduction mess its a decent game. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6FV2FALV5bs 'Dragon Warrior - '''A classic RPG for the NES. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5U5gnCG0AUI '''Dragon's Lair -' You die allot. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cc9Hjdd6q1o 'Duck Hunt -' You point at shoot the ducks, if you don't you get laughed at by a Dog. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cx5XGOQVx-4 'Duck Tales -' They should rename the title to "Scroge McDuck's Pogo Stick Adventure", but yeah has one of the best NES songs ever...It's a quackup! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sW-ZUVjjqJY 'Duck Tales 2 -' A fairy good sequel with more puzzles this time! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epC0l6ElRF 'Dudes With Attitude -' B^) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6o3wb6APPs 'Eliminator Boat Duel -' A AWESOME boat racing game where you go against various characters to get money and upgrade your boat. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJtnlwiQeK8 Excitebike - Race with your bike with jumps, flips and VELOCITY! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=543dG0EWcYM 'Exodus - '''Moses and the quest for M... A rip off of Crytal Mines. I can't find any good gameplay video on it... So much for being reviewed by AGVN. '''Fantastic Adventures of Dizzy -' A sequel to Dizza the Adventurer, same thing but better graphics, harder and simpler. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PM0jvj2GEgM 'Fantasy Zone -' What happens when a pillot of a 2D shooter takes a break from hes shooting aliens job and decides to smoke a little of that Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8RTY9HeRn5s 'Faria: A World of Mystery and Danger! - '''A action/rpg game with a isometic view (like Zelda) with a wacky story and wacky chara- OH MY GAH... WHAT IS HAPPENING TO HES EYEBALLS. {C}http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFWy8P22fIQ {C}'Faxanadu -''' A Action RPG (kinda like zelda 2 but way more advanced options on what to do and what to equip) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSowLWbdqv0 'Felix The Cat -' A simple and easy platformer that if you get hearts you turn into something better than you actually are. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YyroUj3EII 'Ferrari: Grand Prix Challenge -' It's kinda like Pole Position but more advanced and more kick ass music. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w97MjGBuVPw 'Fester's Quest -' It's worth the theme song but the rest of the game is a reppetetive isometic shooter in where you have 2 lifes (That get easy to loose because the enemies at time even dodge you) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_LmwSUNUcOU 'Final Fantasy -' Back when it was classy med-evil RPG, instead of CYBERPUNK and BELTS. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmfNGmv8eOw 'Fire 'n Ice -' A puzzle game that you can get stuck often! (yaaaaaaaaay) You gotta push ice blocks on the fire(eliminate all fire and will the stage)gets really tricky every level and you WILL get stuck like hell until you come up with something almost inpossible. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1t782B0zK3Y 'Firehouse Rescue -' A game made by Fisher Prize where you first go thogh a simple little maze to a house and then go in 2D mode and save what ever you gotta save with your lather. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diI9z6kAveE 'Fist of the North Star -' It's funny how you can hear the "TA" sound in ATATATAT when he punches, also when someone explodes its BLUHBLUHBLUH (its more GLOSH GLOSH GLOSH), the bosses are a pain and the doors are hard to enter. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4A-9YMzin4 '''Flying Dragon: The Secret Scroll - '''I get a REALLY cheezy introduction and then 1 minute in and ive killed a girl, death and a random demon thing, the jumping is kinda odd it's like a 1/2 jump, it jumps to the platform up but your head goes so high up it goes on the other platform (plus it can take damage so thats bad). Then i get a tutorial pops up and i think that it's odd considering allot of games on the NES don't have tutorials but this one teaches you how to defend and attack in close combat (I also love the training music). Also this game is really rehashed, its pretty much the same level over and over again but with different colors. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NUOn0SB6VY '''Flying Warriors - '''With a name like this i was expecting a shooter game, but instead i get a 2D fighter/platformer, it's a pretty advanced game with some neat music, cool cutscenes and RPG elements. The introduction of this game is fantastic i just love the raining 8-bit stars. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9O9LWp8Kmw '''Formula One: Built To Win - '''It's a simple racing game with a Tetris styled music option (3 songs to choose from or none) but the thing that kills me is that there is a anime styled girl wishing you luck when you choose the race. You win cash when you do a stage but some stages take money to enter (kinda like a bet or something). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFff0w3HKUg '''Freedom Force - Great zapper shooter with a fancy looking introduction and great animation on the enemies getting out there gun, ive only went till the airport part (that is basicly like 6 stages) and the game has a varity of guns and ways to survive. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3w0VT_dGns Fun House -''' A slippy isometic game based on the game show by the same name, the mission is to get the key in the time limit they give you, there is allot of puzzles and MOST OF THE TIMES this game is a pain due of the slipery controlls and time limit. HNNNNNNG EVERYTHING IS SO FAST AND CONFUSING OH MY GOD NOOOOOOOO. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0AOwLQIVu5k 'G.I. Joe: The Atlantis Factor - '''It was made by Capcom and it somewhat reminds me of Bionic Commando except more linear and more based on action and platforming.. The only problem is that i cant pass the first boss. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BL39iXZjVJ8 '''Galaga -' It's the good old Galaga except for the NES, and it's pretty much the same thing except it feels kinda harder, maybe because of the the pixels being bigger and making the hit box easier to hit. I also kinda love the way the stars are animated... And the fact that if you pause (that you can in this Galaga) the star animation continues. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9l_hgABR3cI 'Gauntlet - '''DA TUSSIN! DA TUSSIN! The game is a arcade styled isometic game where you need to get keys and find the exit, you're HP shortens each second and most of the times you will be rushed by enemies you can't dogde. It's pretty hard. OOF! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ms_beCckGc '''George Foreman's KO Boxing -' It's like punchout but with George Foreman in it and LESS DAMAGE punches. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUlXGEDdFvk 'Ghosts'n Goblins -' A Capcom's classic, famous for being hard and unfair. You controll a knight in SHINING ARMOR that if you get hit once your armor is gone and one more hit (that would be you without the armor) and you're dead. You gotta save the princess from Satan. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TO8aWqSffLU '''Mega Man 6 Ninja Gaiden I-III The Legend of Zelda Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Battletoads '''''Double Dragon River City Ransom ''' '''Paperboy Castlevania Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Duck Tales Ghosts 'n Goblins Kirby's Adventure M.C. Kids Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. 2 Super Mario Bros. 3 Metroid Kid Icarus Bubble Bobble Duck Hunt Bionic Commando Blaster Master Contra 1-2 Dr. Mario Tetris Excitebike 1943 Gradius Xevious Mike Tyson's Punch-Out ''Super Nintendo Entertainment System!!! ''(16-bit motha fukka) ActRaiser - 'It's a mix between a simulator and a action platformer. YOU PLAY AS GOD and you must kill a boss in a location so that humans can live in it, then after defeating the boss of the location you spawn 2 persons, a king and a queen to rule after the new city. The game basicly turns into a sim game in this part, you gotta clear places with your god powers so that you can build some roads, but the main thing is that you destroy every demon portal and you go into this final stage of the town and destroy the boss. The game's style reminds me of something i would see come out of a sega genesis game like Golden Axe or Altered Beast. '''Aero Fighters -' Also known as "Sonic Wings" in Japan, is a great shoot em up, where you can choose by 4 characters that each one have there own country, own plot and own plane. America shoots some straight bullets and the character looks like typical american sargent (kinda like GUILE). Japan is a kamikaze looking pilot that shoots shurikens and is super fast. Sweden is a VIKING with a cool mustache and he looks like a generic wresler or something, he shoots like America but this time even MORE STRAIGHT and i think it has more speed than America's type of shooting. England is quite the ladies man, hes fancy looking and has the most over powered type of shooting in the whole game, he shoots lazers and HUGE missiles. Anyways the game has EXCELLENT MUSIC, nice levels and allot of shooting. '' '' 'Aero the Acrobat -' You controll a acrobatic bat (heehee puns) in a evil circus controlled by a evil clown, and you gotta save the circus! I'm not really a fan of this game, and i gotta admit... Compared to other platform games on the console this one is slow, hard to controll and at most of times ANNOYING. The attack in this game is hard to get used to, its kind of a spin that goes either diagonally up or diagonally down, IT IS so hard to aim at a simple enemy using this attack, and it's kind of hard to ignore the enemies considering they are very hard to avoid and theres these clowns that throws balls at you at you. Just want to kill them so hard, but usally these enemies take 6 attacks to die, and every time you attack them you bounce off and you just have 3 lifes by default. SO YOU USALLY DIE WHEN THESE DUDES GO AGAINST YOU. The music is kinda cool but... Just annoying, but what would you expect by remixed versions of like Circus tunes? Circus music for me is usually annoying. '' '' 'Aero the Acrobat 2 '- Like the first one... But actually good! Animations are better and smoother, music isn't annoying and actually well writed, the gameplay is faster and doesn't require you to stop and collect keys or anything to go on with the level... Instead it's just a excellent linear good and simple platform game! LIKE IT SHOULD OF BEEN. The level design kinda reminds me of both Mickey games by Capcom and Rayman for the playstation, the game's animation is beautiful and so alive, the game also has those silly 3d gif animations, and they use it ALLOT in this game, it's in the life system! '' '' 'Arkanoid: Doh It Again -' I'm kinda confused on how can i start talking about this game... Well, its a sequel to Arkanoid, the arcade and NES... In this game, it's simple you just gotta hit the blocks with your ball, but wait theres more! Unlike other games with this same type of gameplay, you can get powerups that are INSANE! Like a lazer (BECAUSE DARN THOSE BALLS IM GONNA SHOOT THOSE BLOCKS), and multiple balls (TOO MANY BALLS I CAN'T HANDLE THIS) and the long bar that makes your bar longer and that helps i guess. The most annoying and useless powerup would be the magnet one, it just sticks the ball into your bar wheres the fast fun in that? Also the plot is kinda silly, and first of all... Why create a plot? The game is simple and almost perfect, creating a plot wont add that much! But anyways, the plot is that you are a space ship and you gotta kill this easter island statue called "Doh", and i find its kinda funny because its the most generic sci-fi plot ever but... With a easter island statue! '' '' 'Axelay - '''Axelay is for me is the most excellent and funnest shooter game on the SNES, it's done by Konami (that are pretty experienced at making good shooter games) and has the best presentation done ever, well use of 3d layers, kick ass music, simple difficulty yet there times where you could be at tight spots and be abble to do nothing other than die (but that happens in like every shooter with a interesting level design). The 3d levels usually have this multiple ways to go trough, allot of choices on what path to choose. The quality of the voice in this game is just simply amazing, just hearing it in weapon selection for the first time was simply mind blowing and that boosts you up to play the whole level... Oh and talking about the weapon selection, you can select you're weapons! At first you start with a this purple hadouken blasting thing, but you can change to this gun that shoots pelets 360° over the ship (really usefull at times), and theres one that is just a little peep squeak gun but WOOOAAAAH it comes with a actual good missile! I usually go with the default weapon choice, but later on it adds more guns to choose from (such as spreaders, lazers and other unique weapons). '''B.O.B. -' You controll a teenage robot that crashed hes dad car and you gotta do all of these insane platforming with great types of guns, cool animation and SWEET DANCE MOVES. The game is pretty hard due to the fact that it's one of those slow paced platforms where you must think before you act, you also have a huge fist that punches other monster and robots. The music in this game is pretty funky, like its a slow and dead beat repeated over and over but its kinda funky, not really the type of the action music i would hear in a video game but i think its decent. 'Ballz 3D -' What 'Barkley, Shut up and Jam! - ' HOOP THERE IT IS! Back in the days where basketball was pretty extreme and the main sport, in my opinion, basketball is still the best sport game ever made in the world. This game comes with 2 on 2 matches with lots of famous basketball players you can choose to play as, i always choose Charles Barkley because hes the god damn main character of the game and he has the best stats. The game is pretty simple but short in terms of quantity due to the fact that its just 1 level where you play matches, but then again it's a sport game... There isn't that much to do other than play the sport in the court. The music has funky beats perfect for the court but it's kinda reppetetive. 'Batman Returns -' I'M BATMAN... A nice beat-em-up created by Konami, has the typical beat-em-up controlls! You get to jump, you get to punch, you get to do a air attack and you get to do the JUMP+ATTACK attack that takes a little of HP from you! What i love about this game is obviously the grimdark style that is OBLIGATORY due to the fact that this is a game based on Batman Returns. Another small thing i love in this game is grabbing people and throwing them at the walls, it's just so satifiying to see the glasses break and there body smash at the wall, it's for me the most memorable part of this game! 'Battletoads in Battlemaniacs - ' BATTLETOADS... Similar style and gameplay to its first game on the NES, that means, a kick ass HUGE level of difficulty, kick ass wacky finishing moves, kick ass music and most importantly kick ass frogs. The levels in this game are like in the same order like the levels are in Battletoads: Mountains and falling lands level, going down while avoiding danger level, going at full speed in a transport dodging walls level and so on and on... I can say the characters are HUGE in this game compared to the first NES, it's almost a 2d platformer with the space they give you but its actually a beat-em-up with just oversized characters. '''Bio Metal - '''It's a hard as hell 2d scrolling shooter with bullets everywhere made by Activision... But something's odd about the music... Hmm.... OH GOD. The Entire soundtrack of this game is way too similar to 90's dance songs like 2 Unlimited's "Get ready for this" and "Twilight Zone" (that is known as the Mortal Kombat theme song). I searched more about this music thing and the soundtrack IS made by 2 Unlimited, and is one of the reasons this video game got a little of fame. I guess it could be called "2 Unlimted: The Oficial Game". I haven't played the Japanese version (or do i want to, due to the fact of this game being hard), but the Japanese version of the game has a entire different soundtrack! It only makes me ponder why the hell did they have to put 2 Unlimited make a soundtrack for the European and American version? Either way the game itself IS A PURE BULLET HELL, and i guess it's the hardest shooter ive met on the SNES so far. Thank god there's a shield that you can use for a time and then unequip it any time you want! Using the shield drains the shield power, but the shield power recharges itself when your not using the shield. The game's style is kinda generic when it comes to Shoot-em-ups, the same Alien-styled DARK corridors of space style! Where everything is GREY, BROWN and usually full of ALIEN EGGS! This game is not to be confused with the item "Biometal" from Mega Man ZX. '''Blackthorne - '''It's a cinematic platformer (a really underrated genre that usually has the same gameplay to Prince of Persia), but unlike many cinematic platformers you actually have the option to use a gun (I think it's a shotgun) and kill enemies in a "shoot then take cover" way! Yeah this has to be the only Cinematic platformer i ever seen with a cover system. The cover sytem is pretty simple, you just gotta hold up while having your shotgun equiped and you take cover on the wall. The whole equiping thing of this game is pretty realistic, most of the jumping and whole platforming stuff in this game can only be done without the gun, it makes sense i guess i wouldn't jump a high altitude with the gun in my hand. So you unequip the gun for platforming and equip it when a orc shows up. A cool thing i like about when having the gun equiped is that you have a button for shooting your back and one button for shooting your front, and i always wanted to like shoot someone from the back (just for the sake of it looking cool), but most of the battles in this game are front to front. The animation in this game is excellent, like any cinematic platform it has realistic action animation like climbing a wall, jumping, falling, dying and much more. A little thing you have the option to do in this game is kill your friends chained up in those places, it doesn't effect you in any part of the game or anything but you just can kill them for kicks, like they just stand there and say dialog that hardly helps so why the hell not use your gun for something. (it even has a cool animation of them dying). I can also tell that the battles in this game get a bit tedious most of times because its usually: DUCK... SHOOT... DUCK... OH SHIT I SHOOTED TOO SOON AH HE SHOT ME. You're timing must be perfect in this game, and that's really hard because you gotta do this ALL the single time you encounter a enemy. '''BlaZeon - A scrolling Shoot-em-up Arcade port made by ATLUS, pretty slow and easy at some points but a good shoot-em-up none the less, has music done by the dude that composed the same music for the first Shin Megami Tensei (a famous RPG series by ATLUS). The special thing about this shoot-em-up when compared to the others is the fact that you can controll Bio-Cyborgs, in other words: you can controll some enemies. You just launch this missile thingie in a mecha until it goes blue, and when it does you just move your ship to it and you can controll it. Each Bio-Cyborg has it's own speciality and there are 7 mechas that you can controll, im just gonna give a little example of a mecha i love: There's one that spams SHIELD bombs, it's only bad thing is that its the slowest ship of all but TRULY the most overpowered ship in the whole game, enemies will fly directly into your shield bombs and they will NEVER touch you because there dying in the 1 single inch of the right screen... Oh another bad thing about it is that you can only find it around the end of the game, it RARELY shows up in the whole game compared to other ships. I consider this game to be pretty short, few levels, few enemies, few difficulty... You could beat it in 40 maybe 30 minutes of gameplay, and when you beat it you don't get extra content, the game just starts over... But this time you're ship is another color! The arcade version has more content here and there and they had to cut it all down for the SNES port, but hey i don't care that much about the extra content im missing. Bonkers - '''Video game of the 90's saturday morning Disney cartoon, made by Capcom (if the SNES pixelated CAPCOM logo doesn't already show it to you, you could just notice its made by Capcom because of the music that sounds ALLOT like Mega Man X). The game is a pretty simple platformer with some Disney references here and there, the animation is smooth at times but in some other movements it isn't, the background and pixel art in general is great and full of detail. You have 2 ways of attacking enemies (that and some enemies have defences for 1 of those 2 attacks you have), you got the generic platform jump attack and the DASH attack that is pretty useful and fun in allot of parts in this game, you can't simply spam the dash attack but it has it's own charge meter (a charge meter that is bigger than your life meter is), you have to wait 3 seconds to the 5 dots on the dash meter charge up than you can use it again, the charge thing can be useful for rolling into tubes, ignoring the entire level by just running in it all or just simply bash someone that you cannot jump. Also if you bump into something once your dash craze is over and you gotta charge it up again. The gfames pretty short in my opinion it, it has 6 levels and bosses and it can be beaten in 40 to 20 minutes. '''Brawl Brothers - A typical beat 'em up for the snes with happens to have the worse title screen ever made... It is as if the the guy that designed the title screen didn't even know what he was making a title screen for, it looks like a stupid 90's bad 3d text that you would found in Microsoft Word or some old 3d modeling program only a Windows 98 would run... And why such lame colors? Green, red, yellow... I know they where giving this a URBAN feel but... And the shadow effect on it doesn't help at all... And it only makes me sadder that the intro of the companny "Jaleco" has a better entrance than the title does. But enough about the BAD title screen, the game itself is not as bad as the title screen but actually decent. Like any other SNES beat-em-up it plays allot like Final Fight, you have 5 characters with different styles of fighting (and for a beat-em-up, 5 characters is a pretty much big number of characters to choose from). The enemies in this game take allot of damage at times but thankfully that isn't that much of a problem when there are allot of items to heal yourself that show up allot from time to time, my only problem with those items is that if you grab a simple chicken to heal yourself, YOU drop your weapon, this shouldn't be a issue and it messed me up in gameplay allot during some important fights, WHY not simply use the item... You don't need to grab it! It's not as if i could use it later by running around with a chicken in my hand because if so i couldn't fight. I could say that the music in this video game is pretty neat and fast and perfect for fighting some people but generic beat-em-up music none or the less. BreakThru! - As the title screen says, this was made by ALEXEY PAJITNOV CREATOR OF TETRIS®, saddly this game isn't as good as tetris! This puzzle game requires no thought (unlike Tetris), has really REALLY bad music (unlike Tetris) and most of the time your just clicking random blocks WITHOUT even looking and hoping that you dont get stuck in the end of last 5 blocks remaining... You can like click randomly everything and you could win! (unlike Tetris). So here's how it goes: You start off with a wall full of colorful blocks, you click the blocks that have more than 1 next to them with the same color and then they will dissapear in a blink of a eye, pretty simple huh? Yeah, that's all you do in this game until the end where you gotta do the last blocks... What irratates me most in this game is that you usually get stuck in the last blocks when the first random clicks where easy, because some blocks wont find there little color partner and you cant delete them, it will past 5 minutes and still no color block of the same color will fall to help you... But sometimes you win and sometimes you don't! It's all a matter of luck. There are some items in this game that could help you (unlike Tetris), like: TNT and Missiles (that mattering in the way they point they will clear a line in that dirrection). Each level background is part of some country in the world (Unlike Tetris that is only about Russia), i never got to see that much levels so im stuck with Berlin.In other words this is for me a broken puzzle game that doesn't stand up for the classic Tetris on the NES... I bet i know why Alexey's face on the title screen looks so smug. {C}Bust-A-Move - ' REAAAAAAAAAADYYYYYYYYY, GO! If not, the cutest puzle gave i ever played! After a little crayon styled intro that shows the characters name's the title screen shows up and you get to play! You play as the the 2 cute dragons from Bubble Bobble and you gotta shoot what looks like Bubble'd enemies of the Bubble Bobble series, each one has its own color and you need to shoot the balls you're given to shoot at the balls of the same color, this game is pretty tricky and has allot of manoovers here and there but it's mostly all about aiming. Sadly, after the first level (or after you die) you don't get to use the useful line that points out where the ball you shoot goes too, i just wish there was a easy option in this game that let's that aiming thing on the whole game. The music in this game is a endless loop of one somewhat cute and addicting song (Just like Bubble Bobble itself, eh). In short words this is just a perfect and addicting game to waste some hours on. {C}'Cacoma Knight - ' A simple puzzle game, it's simple at the same level of a AMIGA puzzle and plays like one too, the plot is that you're in this happy 90's styled anime world called Bizyland when suddently DARK FORCES MAKE EVERYTHING LOOK DARK AND GLOOMY, it's your mission to save the whole dark world and make it as cute as it was in the first place. Levels are just a square screen of a dark gloomy place where you drag a line and watch out for enemies and devide that screen into pieces until it restores to its cute look again. In the first levels its pretty easy to avoid enemies so you can beat a level in 3 pieces, but later on in harder levels with so many enemies to avoid you would end up dividing a simple square by 30 pieces. You can choose from 3 characters: a boy, a girl and a robot (i don't see how it matters on what to choose from, i guess the robot is slower or something) also i find it kind of strange that if you want to choose your character you gotta go to the main menu and change it, in a game like this you would usually choose your character when you start the game but no you gotta go to the menu and choose "Select Character". What pisses me off a little is that the american box art takes the 90's anime style out and replaces it with a horrible CANDY LAND western style. I also don't like the title screen that much... Blue isn't really a color that would go well with this game, it would be good to have a lighter pink instead of a DEEP BLUE in the title screen. '''Capcom's Soccer Shootout - ' If you're gonna get any soccer game for SNES, get this one... This one is the best soccer game in the whole system. Smooth animation and speed, easy to play, balanced stats, great GREAT music (the music in this game is pretty much the best thing available, it gives you that energy feeling, perfect for a sports game) and lots of content and stuff to do. It's pretty much one of the only sport games i like on the SNES! There's a training mode that lets you pratice stuff like going around the cones with your ball or passing the ball to someone, there is also P K (Penalty Kick) mode where it's only the goal shooting part of the game, indoor soccer that is just... Soccer indoor, Exhibition is more of a quick match or a training for a real match, the main game is pretty much the MAIN thing and All-stars is when you can play as any character from any country and play it on the CAPCOM Pool A or Pool B. 'Castlevania: Dracula X -' Supposed to be a Rondo of Blood remake (that saddly isn't released in english and stayed in Japan, unless you count Dracula X Chronicles as it), i see it as a simpler way of covering up Rondo of Blood, they resigned the levels, the music and everything except the plot itself. This has the same gameplay like the first Castlevania on the NES, that is kind of disapointing when this is after Super Castlevania IV that improved the gameplay (includding multiple uses for the whip and multi-direction ways to use the whip) of the first Castlevania games on the NES... SAD thing is they STILL haven't improved the controlls till this day when it WAS already done in Super Castlevania IV... I guess they did it for the sake of being hard and "classic". But anyways other than the SAKE of being classic problem it's a pure awesome game with awesome music, excellent bosses and amazing visuals for a SNES game (the game is also more colorful when compared to Super Castlevania IV (that has a more brownish and grey look). There are 2 very unique and special things about Castlevania: Dracula X: 1. That is you have another use for your classic Castlevania sub-weapons that is usually that sub weapon FLYING all over the screen, becoming a shield or being a ultiment attack AND 2. If you find a key and hold on to it in your sub-weapon bar to the place where your fiance and sister you can get a happy ending and fight Death ( that is like one of the coolest bosses in this game), this is pretty much the first Castlevania game to have that thing of getting a item and bringing it to have a good ending, pretty revolutionary. '''Chrono Trigger - ''Good morning, Crono! *deep breath* Ohhh gee... Chrono Trigger is one of the best RPGs ever made and pretty much the best RPG on the SNES and it's a MUST.PLAY. The game plot is like this: There is a festival going on in your town and you gotta meet your friend Lucca that made this teleportation invetion, now something pretty neat about this festival that it shows off the "IF YOU DO SOMETHING, SOMETHING WILL CHANGE" thing that is simply like this example: you get a chicken wing and that will cause something to happen bad in the future, you will save a cat and that will help you in the futere etc etc. There are allot of stuff you can do in this little festival and i guess that's something The game has allot of these consequences and it somewhat feels that the game is watching you. The festival is also a example of how this game can be filled with extra content all over the place and mini games everywhere! Then you meet this lady that is actually a princess and she drops her pendant AND depending on how you talk to her first or grab the pendant right away will change your fate in the future (Example of how the game is watching you). After you give her the pendant you 2 become friends and start to enjoy the festival until theres nothing more to enjoy about. Then this is where the plot device kicks in, you meet up with Lucca that is working on the teleportation device, you test it and then you get teleported from teleport 1# to teleport 2#, everything works fine so the princess goes there a her pendant makes the machine to break. CREATING A PORTAL THAT SENDS HER BACK IN TIME. This is where the adventure starts and you gotta go back in time to save her, later on during the game you will save her and go on a time adventure because you discover the future of mankind is in great danger. So from there it becomes a great adventure includding time travel. The plot isn't as fast as i make it sound in this review and it's a beautiful story, full of action and drama with EXCELLENT pacing! You get to go to a post-apocalyptic future, the caveman past period, and the OLD KING AND KNIGHTS period, many much more happen during this epic adventure. The gameplay in this game is excellent and simple, some items automaticly equip when you find them or buy them so you don't have to have the stress of organizing your who stuff, there are no random encounters in Chrono Trigger that is a EXCELLENT FEATURE, it's what usually makes RPGs better and unique! All of the battles in Chrono Trigger are famous for being scripted battle sequences, where if walk near somewhere or press a button a BATTLE happens! (Every enemy is placed in a unique place and every enemy react in a unique way when you interact with them). All of these scripted battles use the place you where you where walking casually as the battle location instead of most RPGs that have this silly transition that teleports you to this BATTLEFIELD of somesort. Who the enemy attacks first is based on where your character is close to him or not. Most of the enemies can be avoided and stuff, but im the kind of the guy that would usually like to level up and get stronger and get everything that i can. There are also these special moves you learn during leveling up and general, that are combos you can do using 2 chracters in your team. The music in this game is pure masterpiece (as expected from a SquareSoft game), it's just so calm and smoothing like as if you where watching a WATERFAL in slowmotion but some other tracks just give that 100% feeling of ADVENTURE and the sake of the planets hand is in your hands (that it actually is after you figure out the its in danger), all of these songs use unique special effects to make the music like arabic-styled intruments of some sort (a little of atmopheric effects such as wind always help too) truly one of the most excellent music in video game history. The character design in this game is pretty funny because it was designed by Akira Toriyama (the same dude that made Dragon Ball Z), so like everyone in this game has exaggerated super sayin hair on there huge bald head, EVERYONE LOOKS LIKE VEGETA! Saddly, in this game only shows the Akira Toriyama designes in the menu screen, the characters themself are just the normal 16-bit, anyways in some future ports of this game there was extra content like animated cutscenes and stuff, that is pretty neat if you like Akira Toriyama's artstyle. Like i said before, this game is simply a masterpiece everyone should play if you enjoy RPGs! It's simply '''TIME'-less! Clock Tower - ''' RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN! This game is pretty much one of the scarriest games i ever played in my life, and for the fact that it's a SNES game, that amazes me ALLOT. This game is the TRUE survival horror! You want a gun? A way to defend yourself? Too bad. Because in this game you're a little scared orphan girl called Jennifer and violence isn't a option, hiding in closets or ANY place you can is the solution. The game is a unique point and click game that the goal is: survive the scisor man and get out of the mansion. This game is pretty scary because you'll never know what will happen, the game randomly generates stuff in the mansion, sometimes something will pop up there... And sometimes it won't! This is also one of the first game to have multiple endings depending on how you do and what you discover the mystery behind the scary mansion, and BOY does this have multiple endings! It has 9 endings in total. 9!!! That's pretty close to 10, i don't know why they didn't insert a silly alien ending like Silent Hill to complete it being a perfecft 10. I also love that this game has a quick start option, that simply is the "non-plot single player i just want to explore the mansion and get scared" option, it's nice to them include that. The plot in this game has allot to do with satanism and all that crap such as EVIL RITUALS OOGA BOOGA. The music in this game is also perfect for running around (ESPECIALLY THE PANIC MODE THEME SONG OF THE GAME), it's as chilling to the bone just like a 80's slasher movie theme song an it really has DUN DUN DUN feeling. The sound quality in this game is as well atmosphericly amazing, the footstep stereo effects are amazing when it comes to her running one side to the other. Something that bothers me is that the game wasn't released outside of Japan (Maybe because it was at the end of the console or something) but they did release the sequel on the playstation and simply renamed it "Clock Tower" and called this one "Clock Tower: The First Fear" by porting it to the playstation and PC. But don't worry, you can find this game translated over the internet. To '''CUT to the chase... This is a excellent horror game with a slasher movie feeling where you are the girl running around trying to solve puzzles like finding keys, and trust me... The mansion in this game is HUGE so there is ALLOT to discover and explore while avoiding a MONSTER like person that is in the same mansion and wants to kill you. Contra III: The Alien Wars - ''Let's Attack Aggressively.'' Like any contra game, this is simply one of the most ACTION PACKED games ever, every single momment EVERY single second something amazing happens! I'm really confused on how i can talk about this video game because i think it's as hard at the same level as reviewing seriously a action movie with Arnold Schwarzenegger. But from that idea you can see it's pretty awesome. Like any contra, this is a HARD GAME and if you beat it without dying once you grow a fully devoped beard that can be manipulated into being your third arm. You can shoot in all derections and duck, a new feature in the controlls of the series is that you have 2 slots for 2 weapons, there is a neat trick using these 2 slots is that when you switch weapons SO FAST the bullets on screen filter doesn't apply to the due to switching the guns allot. Something that makes me SICK in this game is the the GOD DAMN are the isometric levels that happen often each time you beat a 2D platform one in a patern that goes like: 2D, Isometric. These isometric levels are honestly the worse thing in the game there is this desert level that has these spinning circles in the dunes and they ARE naturually annoying ESPECIALLY at the boss of the desert level that is IN the middle of spinning dunes. Demon's Crest Alien Vs. Predator Axelay Blackthrone Bust A Move Castlevania: Dracula X Chrono Trigger Clock Tower: The First Fear Contra III: The Alien Wars Demon's Crest Disney's Mickey To Donald Magical Adventure 3 Donkey Kong Country Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Donkey King Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble Dragon View Earthbound ''' '''Earthworm Jim Final Fantasy VI Final Fight Final Fight 2 Final Fight 3 F-Zero Gradius III Harvest Moon Holy Umbrella Killer Instinct ' '''Kirby Super Star ' '''Kirby's Dreamland 3 The Legend of the Mystical Ninja The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse Mega Man 7 Mega Man X to X3 Michael Jordan: Chaos in the Windy City The Ninja Warriors ''' '''Pocky & Rocky Prince of Persia ''' '''Secret of Mana Secret of Evermore ''' '''Shadowrun Sparkster ''' '''Star Fox Star Fox 2 Sunset Riders Super Bonk Super Castlevania IV Super Double Dragon Super Punchout! Super Mario All-Stars Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World Super Mario Kart Super Mario World Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Super Metroid Street Fighter II Tales of Phantasia ''' '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time Tetris Attack ''' '''The Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse Umihara Kawase Uniracers U.N. Squadron ' '''Wild Guns ' '''Zombies Ate my Neighbors ''Nintendo 64 ''(Woah boy, this is a console, i used to go to blockbusters ERRY DAY in my childhood to get a game!) '' '''1080° Snowboarding' Banjo-Kazooie Banjo-Tooie BattleTanx Battle Tanx: Global Assault Body Harvest Bomberman 64 Bomberman 64: The Second Attack! Bomberman Hero Buck Bumble Castlevania 64 Chameleon Twist Conker's Bad Fur Day Diddy Kong Racing Doom 64 Donkey Kong 64 Duke Nukem 64 Elmo's Number Journey Elmo's Letter Adventure ''' '''Excitebike 64 Extreme-G 1 to 2 F-Zero X Gex 64 Glover GoldenEye 007 Harvest Moon 64 Hey You, Pikachu! International Superstar Soccer 64 Jet Force Gemini Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards Legend of Zelda, The: Ocarina of Time Legend of Zelda, The: Majora's Mask The New Tetris Mario Golf Mario Kart 64 Mario Party Mario Party 2 Mario Party 3 Mario Tennis Mega Man 64 Mickey's Speedway USA Mischief Makers Mortal Kombat Trilogy Namco Museum 64 Paper Mario Perfect Dark Pilotwings 64 Pokémon Puzzle League Pokémon Snap Pokémon Stadium Pokémon Stadium 2 Rayman 2: The Great Escape Resident Evil 2 Sin and Punishment Snowboard Kids Snowboard Kids 2 Starfox 64 Star Wars Episode I: Racer Star Wars: Rogue Squadron Super Mario 64 Super Smash Bros. Tony Hawk's Pro Skater Toy Story 2 Turok 1, 2 and 3 Wave Race 64 Yoshi's Story WinBack Gameboy I had few games for the Gameboy. I had 2 gameboy colors, a green one and a purple transparent one (that was from my sister) ALSO WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE SO MANY DISNEY GAMES?! Aladdin Alleyway Bionic Commando Bomb Jack Bust-a-Move 4 Kirby's Dream Land and 2 Lion King The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX Metroid II: Return of Samus Mickey Mouse IV Mickey's Racing Adventure Operation C Pokémon Red & Blue Pokémon Yellow Pokémon Gold Pokémon Crystal Pokémon Trading Card Game Pokémon Pinball Super Mario Land Super Mario Bros. Deluxe Shantae Tetris Tetris Attack Wario Land 3 Gameboy Advanced Now this, this i was way more cool, it's library isn't a NES rehash like Gameboy Color is! '' '''Advance Wars' Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hand Castlevania: Circle of the Moon Dexter's Laboratory: Deesaster Strikes! Drill Dozer Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy VI Advance Fire Emblem Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kirby: Nightmare In Dream Land Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Mario vs. Donkey Kong Mega Man & Bass Mega Man Battle Network 1 to 6 Mega Man Zero 1 to 4 Metroid Fusion Metroid: Zero Mission Mother 3 Pokémon Emerald Pokémon LeafGreen Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire Pokémon Ruby Rhythm Tengoku Sonic Advance 1 to 3 Sonic Battle Street Fighter Alpha 3 Super Mario Advance Wario Land 4 WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! DOUBLE VISION 1 MAN, 1 DESTINY, 1 GAME AND 2 SCREENS. '' Animal Crossing: Wild World Boing! Docomodake DS Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Chibi-Robo! Park Patrol Contra 4 Cooking Mama Cooking Mama 2 Cooking Mama 3: Shop & Chop Dementium: The Ward Dementium II Digimon World Championship Elite Beat Agents Feel The Magic: XX/XY Freshly-Picked: Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland Game & Watch Collection Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Henry Hatsworth in the Puzzling Adventure Hotel Dusk: Room 215 Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Kirby Canvas Curse Kirby Squeak Squad Kirby Superstar Ultra Kumatanchi The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Little Red Riding Hood Zombie BBQ Magician's Quest: Mysterious Times Mario Kart DS Mega Man Zero Collection Mega Man ZX Mega Man ZX Advent Metal Slug 7 Metroid Prime Hunters N+ Nanostray 2 New Super Mario Bros. Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword Okamiden Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice For All Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials and Tribulations (Phoenix Wright) Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney (Phoenix Wright) Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth Picross 3D Pokémon Diamond Pokémon Platinum Pokémon Soul Silver Pokémon Black Professor Layton and the Curious Village Resident Evil: Deadly Silence Retro Game Challenge Rhythm Heaven Scribblenauts Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Sonic Rush Space Invaders Extreme Space Invaders Extreme 2 Super Mario 64 DS Super Princess Peach Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2 WarioWare Touched! World Ends With You Yoshi's Island DS PRAYSTASHUN ''When i owned a Playstation, i didn't ACTUALLY own that much of games. I would mostly blockbuster them all the time ! (oh and my cousin had WAAAAY much more PS1 Games then i did because he was a sony fanboy) Later on i played most of the stuff i missed on a ps2 of my cousin. OH and i bought a playstation one when Playstation 2 was going to release, but mostly because of this song: ''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GeOSWLGKuaE (Eiffel 65 - My Console) '''Ape Escape' Brave Fencer Musashi Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Crash Bandicoot 1 to 3 Crash Bash Crash Team Racing Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Descent Maximum Dino Crisis 2 Final Fantasy VII Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Jojo's Bizarre Adventure LSD Mega Man 8 Mega Man Legends 2 Mega Man X4 to X6 Metal Gear Solid Monsters, Inc. Parappa The Rapper Rayman Resident Evil Resident Evil 3 : Nemesis Rival Schools Silent Hill Sexy Parodius Spyro 1 to 3 Tail of the Sun Tekken 3 The Misadventures of Tron Bonne Tomba! and 2! ''' '''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 Twisted Metal Wip3out Net Yaroze Are you ready? You better be, because we are entering into dark corridors of gaming. The Net Yaroze is a black playstation + Kits and manuals, where you can make your own PS1 game. In other words, its a console made for indie developers who want to cash in at video game making for PS1. Most of the indie games come from the UK, maybe due to the fact that the UK PlayStation Megazine did allot of articles on this, they also includded this 100-games-in-1 disc with Yet Naroze games in one of there magazines to be playable in a ordinary PlayStation (and that's how i got my hands on it). This is gonna be bollocks. A Bob Adventure Game Blitter Boy: Operation Monster Mall Bom! Bouncer 2 Cart Cat Game Columns Dog Tale Gas Girl Haunted Maze Hover Racing Insects Mah Jongg Nana Tan Psychon Pushy 11b RC Race Rocks 'n' Jems Stonegate Super Bub Contest Tan Tank Terra Incognita The Incredible Coneman Total Soccer Playstation 2 CHUM. Ok... I don't own a PS2 now neither did i before, i kinda played all these things in someones others ps2 and since i can't emulate PS2 its a pretty short list maybe? Good thing i had a PC that could play all the damn ports! '' '''Ape Escape 3' Black Bully Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millenium Chaos Wars Def Jam: Fight for NY Destroy All Humans! Final Fantasy X Final Fantasy XII God Hand God of War 1 and 2 Gran Turismo 4 Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ''' '''Guitar Hero III Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy Katamari Damacy Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2 Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones The Punisher Ratchet & Clank Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal! Resident Evil - CODE: Veronica X Resident Evil 4 Shadow of the Colossus Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4 Silent Hill 2 and 3 Sonic Heroes Tekken 4 and 5 ''' '''TimeSplitters : Future Perfect Tony Hawk's Underground Viewtiful Joe Viewtiful Joe 2 GAME IN FORM OF A CUBE HELL YEAAAAAAA NIGGA, IF NOT ONE OF THE BEST CONSOLES IN THE WORLD! So underrated yet it cotained so much to bare, even though i had few games for it. Animal Crossing Battalion Wars Billy Hatcher and The Giant Egg Chibi-Robo! Cubivore: Survival of the Fittest Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Killer7 The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker Luigi's Mansion Mario Kart: Double Dash Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Pikmin Sonic Adventure 2 Battle Star Fox: Assault Super Mario Sunshine Super Smash Bros. Melee Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 Wario World 'WII WOULD LIKE TO PLAY' Oh boy, the wii is famously known to be a family friendly console, full of games with multiplayer and casual mini games in which you need to use the '''LEGENDARY MOTION CONTROLLED WII REMOTE CONTROLL!' This console is a entirely motion controlled, meaning, if you waggle your remote the game waggles with you.'' A Boy and His Blob Animal Crossing: City Folk BIT.TRIP COMPLETE Boom Blox: Bash Party Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Castle Of Shikigami 3 Castlevania: Judgement Cooking Mama Cooking Mama World: Babysitting Mama Crazy Chicken Tales Dance Dance Revolution: Hottest Party 3 Deadly Creatures Dead Space: Extraction De Blob Dirt 2 Disaster: Day Of Crisis Disney's Epic Mickey Donkey Kong Country Returns Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo Elebits Endless Ocean 2 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers FIFA 10 Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus Little King's Story Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Ice Age 2: The Meltdown Ivy the Kiwi Jenga World Tour Kirby's Epic Yarn Klonoa LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Lost In Shadows MadWorld Mario & Sonic At The Olymptic Games Mario Party 8 Mario Sports Mix Mario Strikers Charged Football Mario Super Sluggers Mario Power Tennis Medal Of Honor: Heroes 2 Medal of Honor: Vanguard Mercury Meltdown Revolution Metal Slug: Anthrology Metroid Prime Trilogy Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Metroid: Other M Minna no Rhythm Tengoku Mortal Combat: Armageddon Muramasa: The Demon Blade My Sims Namco Museum Remix NBA JAM NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams No More Heroes -''' FUCK HEADS! ''I think this is pretty much one of the most awesome games in all video game history. ''It's a simple hack n slash game made by the brilliant mind of Suda51 (the guy who did Killer7) and you play as Travis Touchdown, a otaku which loves he moe anime and owns a lightsaber that he bought off the internet. The plot is simple: Travis will trying to get laid with a girl with a french accent called Sylvia Christel, which is cold and mysterious. Travis Touchdown ends up killing rank 11 of the assassins and is forced to agree on participating in this top 10 assasination rank compettetion where he needs to defeat the 10 most deadly assasins. The game is only centered on the 10 assasins you gotta kill, instead you gotta do odd jobs to pay to go to the next boss, this is kind of a chore but you get used to it! But saddly, something that you don't get used to is the sandbox city in No More Heroes, it makes me really sad because someone did made a neat design for a city but the city itself is only interesting in the looks. The point is that the city isn't that fun to explore when compared to most sandbox games, the only thing you can do in it is missions or shops. Walking takes to much time in this game so your only choice is too use the bike that HAS SOME CHUNKY CONTROLLS that isn't really the problem, i think the biggest problem of the bike is that you fall from it in a instant hit. I honestly think that the only problem with this game would be the boring sandbox in it, thank god that in the sequel they fix that problem. The side-jobs in this game are usually stuff like, grab trash in the streets or get coconuts, these side-jobs not only give you money but unlock assasination side-missions that are is mostly the REAL reason why you would do the side-jobs. The assasination side-missions are fun as killing people could be in this game, some missions have special rules to follow and some are just simple, after you beat a assasination side-mission once, it should apear in the map randomly every No More Heroes 2 Okami Once Piece: Unlimited Adventure Opoona Pangya! Golf With Style Petz Dogz 2 Pikmin Pikmin 2 Pokémon Battle Revolution PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure Prince Of Persia: Rival Swords Prince Of Persia: The Forgotten Sands Rabbids Go Home Rapala Tournament Fishing! Rayman Raving Rabbids Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party Red Steel 2 Resident Evil 4 Resident Evil Archives: Resident Evil Resident Evil Archives: Resident Evil 0 Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles Rune Factory: Frontier Scarface: The World Is Yours Scece It? Twilight SEGA Bass Fishing SEGA Superstar Tennis Sillent Hill: Shattered Memories Simpsons Sin and Punishment 2 Sonic & Sega All-Star Racing Sonic and the Black Knight Sonic and the Secret Rings Sonic Colors Soulcalibur Legends Spore Hero SPRay SSX Blur Super Mario Collection Super Mario Galaxy Super Mario Galaxy 2 Super Paper Mario Super Smash Bros. Brawl Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars Tetris Party Deluxe The Conduit The Grim Adventures of Bill and Mandy The House of the Dead 2 The House of the Dead: Overkill The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Munchables The Sims 2 Castaway Toy Story 3 Trackmania Trauma Center: Second Opinion Trauma Team Vertigo Virtua Tennis 2009 WarioWare: Smooth Moves We Ski & Snowboard Wii Party Worms: A Space Oddity Xenoblade Chronicles ARCADE PEW PEW ''Waste your money at a game that will be sooner or later ported to a console! '' '''After Burner II Bionic Commando Captain Commando Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 Crazy Taxi Darkstalkers 3 Donkey Kong Die Hard Eco Fighters Final Fight 1 to 3 Golden Axe House of the Dead 1 and 2 Jurassic Park 3 L.A. Machine Guns Mega Man: The Power Battle Metal Slug 1 to 6 Outrun series Pac-Man Pole Position Ikari Warriors Sega Rally Championship Smash T.V. Street Fighter 2 Street Fighter Alpha 2 Street Fighter Alpha 3 Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike The Simpsons The King of Fighters '98 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time USA DAYTONA X-Men PC GAMING MASTER RACE Mercyful god SO MANY GAMES. '' 5 Days A Stranger 6 Days A Sacrifice 7 Days a Skeptic 8bit killer 10800 Zombies A Crow in Hell 2 A Game With A Kitty 2 '''AaaaaAAaaaAAAaaAAAAaAAAAA!!!: A Reckless Disregard for Gravity - '''Skydiving in the Cyberpunk future is so awesome! Action Fist Afraid of Monsters - Director's Cut Ainevoltas 2 Akuji The Demon Alien Swarm (2010) '''Aliens Vs Predator 2 ''-' ''A silent FPS, and its one of the scariest classic FPS out there!' Alien Shooter'' - ''Alien Shooter 2 (also known as vegence) - A sequel with better graphics, more RPG elements and voice acting... To bad its too short. Amenesia: The Dark Descent - 'It's Penumbra... But in a castle in the med-evil times of England! An Untitled Story Ana Somnia And Yet It Moves Ancient Ants Adventure Arc Aether Anomalies Arthur's Birthday Atom Zombie Smasher '''Audiosurf - '''You can get any music from your PC and surf on it with various game modes! Balloon Diaspora '''Battlefield 1942 - '''It's a game in the World War 2, with classes such as Engineer, Scout and Assault! You can use tanks, cars, planes and much more! Banana Nababa '''Beat Hazzard -' Has the same thing of Audiosurf going on, except this is a 2d isometic shooter (kinda like Asteroids) 'Bionic Commando Rearmed - '''The good old Bionic Comando with its revival on this wonderful game! '''Blade Kitten -' A decent 2.5D game with a silly protagonist that shouts out 2008-era memes such as FAIL! WIN! Blip & Blop: Balls of Steel 'Blood -' A oldschool FPS with LOTS AND LOTS of GORE and some dark homour! A must play if you're a fan of DooM styled games. Blue's Birthday Adventure Bombie Zombie Bonesaw 'Braid - '''SO ARTISTIC! It's a deep game with a artsy fartsy feeling, it's also some kind of homage to the first games in the Mario Series. Bright in the Screen '''Burn Zombie Burn -' It's a isometic shooter, arcade style like ROBOTRON 2084... But with more fire and zombies! Bunny Must Die Canabalt Cave Story Ceboliha & Floqunho Chalk 'Chime -' It's Tetris with a musical touch. Clean Asia Click Copter Clickplay 3 Coelho Sabido: Jardim Coelho Sabido: na Nuvem da Alegria 'Cogs - '''A really simple and good puzzle game! It has pipes, cogs and various others. The game has HUGE content, each puzzle is unique in its own way and holy shit aren't they amazing at some points. They go from simple 2d pipes to a ROCKET SHIP. '''Commander Keen - '''ID making platformers? Yup, its a platformer every pc gamer played when they where a kid.... I WILL NEVER FORGET... THE DOPEFISH. '''Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2 - '''It's the best RTS i've ever played. Controll the russians to destroy america! Condemned: Criminal Origins '''Cortex Command - '''A 2d platformer (that is also a RTS!) that you controll a brain... that is controlling every robot! It's suprisely fun and has a SHIT TONE of MODS! It's also awesome to see you with no legs, no arms and trying to acomplish killing someone by using your ROCKET PACK... It's really easy to get destroyed because PHYSICS huhuh. '''Counter-Strike 1.6 -' I find that the new one is a little different... You see this one is WAY more fun, i think you can run faster or something or take more bullets... Something like that. 'Counter-Strike: Source - '''BOOM HEAD SHOT! Tends to be more realistic than 1.6 but its a good source game over all. Cowboykilla Crazy Over Goo Crayon Physics Deluxe Crystal Cubes '''Cryostasis -' EVERYTHING IS SO COLD IN ANTARTICA. It's those type of high quality spooky fps RUSSIAN novels shit. Gotta get to the fire to survive, contains allot of fist vs fist battles. 'Dark Messiah of Might and Magic - '''I won it in a Magazine special key give away! This game for me is one of the BEST melee fps's ever... It does the sparta kick so well. Das Uberleben '''Dawn of War (with all the plug-ins and such) - '''FOR DA EMPARRAH!!!! This is one of the best RTS games i've played, it may be the generic RTS but it has that WARHAMMER 40k touch that i will never forget! '''Darwinia -' A RTS in the virtual world in where there are people called darwinians and you must defend them from the red viruses. Pretty stylish and all, and its more of a isometic shooter than a actual rts due of almost no strategy at all, plus it has a calm soundtrack. 'Day of Defeat: Source -' Valve's take on World War 2! As any fps made by Valve its decent and interesting in its own way. 'Dead Space -' AAAAUGGGGGH URRRRRRRNGH. Stomp on disturbing gory aliens and make super grunts! Third Person Shooter *cough* copies the style of Resident Evil 4 *cough* with mutant humans (alien virus stuff). I like the way the menu's are like holograms that are in the actual world, i love that futuristic style. Deathspank Death Worm 'DEFCON: Everybody Dies - '''This game is to advacned for me! A Indie RTS where its suppose to represent NUCLEAR WAR.. How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the RTS. Depict1 Demolition Gunner '''Deus Ex - '''Oh my god JC, a bomb! ...A BOMB? '''Diablo 2 -' A isometic famous RPG, one of blizards classics. Dino Run Disney's Action Game Tarzan Disney's Activity Center 102 Dalmatians Disney's Activity Center Toy Story 2 Disney's Active Play a bug's life Disney's Animated StoryBook 101 Dalmatians Disney's Animated StoryBook Toy Story Disney's Animated Storybook Mulan Disney's Animated Storybook Winnie the Pooh & Tigger Too Disney's Extremely Goofy Skateboarding Disney's Hotshots (2 pack) Timon & Pumbaa's Hippo Hop/Jungle Pinball Disney's Kindergarten Disney's Magic Artist Disney's Magic Artist Deluxe Disney's Magic Artist Doodle God 2 'DooM - '''Truly a masterpiece. The map design is interesting, the song is kickass and you play as one of the most powerful characters ever trying to get out of HELL ON THE MOON. '''DooM II '- More levels, except each one is smaller! (The map design is more clustered, like most of the corridors are SMALL) More enemies(If the map design wasn't a CLUSTER enough, the enemies will turn that CLUSTER into a CLUSTERFUCK), one more shotgun that is better! And you fight the creator in the final stage, isnt that cool? 'DooM³ -' It's so dark. Unlike the first games, this one isnt about speed, killing demons or good map design... It's more about the game trying to scare you will every single boo scary move in the book. Dungeon Chaos '''Duke Nukem 3D - ''It's time to kickass and chew bubblegum... But im all out of gum. It's a game using the engine of DooM, but with a twist in its own way, you controll DUKE NUKEM a guy with only one personality called BADASS, and your mission is to destroy pig aliens because they DESTROYED YOUR CAR... Don’t Look Back '''Dwarf Fortress -' Oh my god what is going on im not good with computer... Ok, i tried as hard as i could but i wasnt as interested as other INTELECTUAL gamers that love this game. EDGE Enough Plumbers Enviro-Bear 2000 Eufloria -''' Some sort of RTS where the flowers (or what ever those alien things are) are your troops! You plant those flowers in planets without life or use them to attack the black flowers. Exmortis 'F.E.A.R. -' Ok, for me this game is GREAT. In fact i don't mind how hard it tries to be SCARY and stuff because the action in this game surpasses that scary stuff. You're weapons and SICK KUNG FU moves are awesome, you can god damn KICK A body SO FAR AWAY it will DESTROY the physics engine of how awesome it is. 'Fallout -' WAR, WAR NEVER CHANGES! It's pretty much the only Isometic WRPG ive played with some actual... well... Turn Based Tactics in a WRPG! The game is pretty giant in quality it self and is one of those INTELECTUAL games i will never fully understand. Either way it has a great presentation with its Madmax post-apocalyptic style PLUS 40's-60's style! It's a real pity the engine sucks because this game could pull off the best plot in video game history ever. 'Fallout 2 -' Well, it's bigger and has a better presentation. 'Fallout 3 -' Known as the BLACK SHEEP of the series due to the fact that the first fallout fans where not amused by the fact that its Bethesda's "Oblivion, but with guns." Explore a full of content sandbox in the post-apocalyptic wasteland, has some KARMA options, that you can be some cool guy or a asshole that goes DERP DERP kill everything. If your want to get the DLC just get the GOTY edition like i did. Frets On Fire From Dust 'Full Throttle -' One of Lucas Art's great adventure point and click games, really simple gameplay and great characters, the voice acting is amazing, the futuristic biker world style is bad ass and its simply a amazing rollercoaster ride until your done. Gamma Bros. Gang Garrison 2 'Garry's Mod - '''Famous for being a tool used by ALLOT OF STUPID PEOPLE MAKING UNFUNNY JOKES AND TF2 so FUNNI xd. The game itself can be fun for downloading allot of add ons that you can test guns and stuff! GearToyGear GENERIC Grand Chase '''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City -' ''Get down, it's saturday night~ Gonna be alright~ '''SATURDAY MORNING... FRIDAY'S ENEMY. ''One of the best music in any video game ever made, every single song in this game is perfect to decent. Gotta love 80's music! You play as Tony a guy with some ATITUDE and straight out PLANS, hes mission? Get money and rule over Vice City of course! The gameplay for me is the FASTEST one in the GTA series, every car is top notch, your running speed is REALLY FAST, and the action is really simple. The characters are pretty cool to like LOVE FIST that is a band of bisexual rockers. Gravity Bone Grid Defender 2 'Half-Life - '''THEY'RE WAITING FOR YOU GORDON... IN THE CHEST CHAMBER. Half-Life: Blue Shift Half-Life: Opposing Force '''Half-Life 2 -' Woah its a sequel to a famous FPS! With the best sound effects ever in a video game and some mad physics stuff. Half-Life 2: Deathmatch Half-Life 2: Episode 1 Half Life 2: Episode 2 Half-Life 2: Lost Coast Hammerfight Hitman: Blood Money Hitman: Contracts Hexen: Beyond Heretic Huggly's Sleepover: Thinking Adventures Hurrican I Wanna Be The Guy Igneous Imagination Reality Paradise Indigo Prophecy Iji Interstate '76 Irisu Syndrome Jazz Jackrabbit 2 Jumpstart 3rd Grade Adventures Jumpstart Pre-K Killing Floor Knytt Knytt Stories La Mulana Left 4 Dead Left 4 Dead 2 Legend of Princess Love+ Lyle in Cube Sector Marc Ecko’s Getting Up Mario Teaches Typing 2 MATERIAL SNIPER Max Payne Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne MDK MDK2 Meatboy Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch Melty Blood Act Cadenza Ver.B Merry Gear Solid Merry Gear Solid 2 Mickey's 123's: The Big Surprise Party Minecraft Mônica Dentuça Mr. Potato Head Activity Pack N Neva Nightmare House 2 Nikujin Noitu Love Noitu Love 2 O Resgate dos Bichos OH! DANGO! JAM! On the Rain-Slick Precipice of Darkness Osmos OutRun 2006: Coast 2 Coast Pac-Man Physics Pandaland Pajama Sam Pathologic Penumbra: Overture Penumbra: Black Plague Phun Plants Vs. Zombies Play-Doh Creations Playskool Puzzles Postal 2 Psychonauts Prey Purgatorium Quake Quake II Quake Live Recettear: An Item Shop's Tale Red Orchestra: Ostfront 41-45 Remaddening Revenge of the Sunfish Roblox RollerCoaster Tycoon RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Platinum Sonic Robo Blast 2 'S O U P -' Oh my god its 66.6mb! A game similar to LSD except shorter and for the pc. SpaceCom Chapter 1: The Big Gib Spore S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Call of Pripyat Sesame Street ELMO's World Sesame Street Letters Severance: Blade of Darkness Shattered Horizon Skullpogo Sim City 2000 Sim City 4 Sin Episodes Space Funeral Spelunky Starcraft Star Guard Steel Storm: Burning Retribution Super Mario Bros. Crossover Super Mario Bros. X Super Mario War Super Meat Boy Super Vampire Ninja Zero Sumotori SWAT 4 System Shock 2 Tank Domination Team Fortress Classic Team Fortress 2 The House The Path The Maw The NeverHood The Misadventures of P.B. Winterbottom The Sims The Sims 2 The Sims 3 The Stanley Parable The Void They Came From My Inbox They Hunger Time Commando Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory Tomb Raider 2 Tomb Raider 3 Toribash Torus Trooper Tower Of Heaven Trickster Online Tribes Trilby's Notes Trilby: The Art of Theft Trine Turma da Monica Quadrinhos Tropico 3 Unreal Unreal Tornament VVVVVV Warning Forever Wolfenstein World of Goo Worms Armageddon Worms Reloaded Worms World Party Zeno Clash Zombie Driver